Death Glider
Name: Death Glider Craft: Goa'uld Ptah Death Glider Multi-role Attack Starfighter Type: Multi-role Attack Starfighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 8.53 x 13.99 x 4.45 meters Skill: Starfighter Pilot Crew: 2; Skeleton: 1/+5 Passengers: none Cargo Capacity: 4,443kg Consumables: 1 day Maneuverability: 2D+1 Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 km/h Hull: 2D+2 Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+1 *Scan: 40 / 1D *Search: 80 / 1D+1 *Focus: 2 / 2D Weapons *'2 Medium Plasma Cannons' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-8/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 10-800/1,500/3,000m Damage: 7D Description: A Death Glider is a two-seat fighter craft designed for combat in both space and atmosphere. They are the most prolific ship in the Goa'uld fleet. Overview The Death Glider is a crescent-shaped vessel with wings stylized to look like that of a bird. The wings curve downward, making their tips the lowest point of the vessel. When stored on a Ha'tak, the wings fold in to save space. The cockpit has room for two people; the front seat is the pilot's chair while the rear position controls the weapons. A single pilot can do both, however. Gliders are piloted by means of a large red sphere. Direct thoughts and spoken words seem to control the craft as long as the pilot touches this device. (SG1: "Into the Fire") Gliders are capable of both atmospheric and spaceflight. They do not use direct thrust, but rather an inertial propulsion system which negates the effect of inertia on the craft. This also allows them to hover. Like most space craft, Death Gliders also possess inertial dampeners which protect the pilot from deadly G-forces. However, similar to the F-302 fighter-interceptor, they do not appear to function at 100% while traveling at high speeds. Though not designed for it, Death Gliders can be flown underwater. Due to their design, Gliders need a flat surface to land on, or a nearby mothership to dock with. (SG1, "Descent", "Tangent", "Revelations") The armament of a Death Glider consists of two Staff cannons mounted to either side of the cockpit on the underbelly of the craft. These are identical in function to a regular Staff weapon, but much more powerful. They can only fire in a straight line, have poor accuracy, and low rate of fire. Because of this, Death Gliders are ill-suited for anything other than strafing runs on nonmoving targets. When faced with comparatively fast moving targets like Tau'ri jets, they rely on numeric superiority and mass volleys in the general direction of the targets. (SG1: "Children of the Gods", "The Fifth Man", "Lost City, Part 1") Gliders are also equipped with an external speaker, so as to terrorize targets with threats as well as direct action. They have scanning equipment to detect other ships, while communication is achieved through a small external device placed on the pilot's cheek. (SG1: "The Serpent's Lair") After Teal'c began a rebellion against the System Lords, a recall device was installed in Death Gliders. This recall device disables all controls and pilots the ship to the relevant System Lord's home planet at maximum sublight speed; unless it happens to be activated in the same solar system, this will almost assuredly result in the pilot dying en route. (SG1: "Tangent") Source: *Stargate Wiki: Death Glider *Stargate SG-1 Sourcebook (page 163) *thedemonapostle